My Girls
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: A man reflects on the woman in his life


Title:My Girls  
Disclaimer, i own all the characters you don't know and the plot.The rest the Roswell people own. so dont Sue me, i have 0$, plus im just a measly highschooler.  
Summery: A man reflects on the woman in his life.  
PLEASE REVIEW!! thanx   
  
And now on to the story.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(Camra Zooms in on a pale blue two story house, with a porch and attached garage, with yellow shutters and flower boxes lining the windows. Change to a Kitchen where a man is standing in the door way, watching his family)  
  
I'm standing here watching as my wife is making breakfeast and my three children sit at the table and color. My girls. My angels.  
My wife with her blonde ringlets, which she let grow to the middle of her back.Her favorite ice cream flavor is B&J's Phish Food topped with tabasco sauce. Her favorite singers are Sheryl Crow, and Alicia Keys. Her favorite movie is When Harry Met Sally. Her favorite book is Perks of Being a Wallflower.She loves to paint which is her hidden talent. Her worst ticklish spot is behind her knees. She has a beautiful voice that i didn't know she had till we were married. I love her with every fiber of my being. Ive known her since i was 16, at first i hated her, then one day when we were 17 i found out who she really was, a misguided, confussed, lonely and beautiful girl. After that we became friends and eventually lovers, All our friends were shocked to hear we planned to get married two months after we graduated highschool and to move to NY so i could go to Columbia to become an English professor, and Her to FIT to become a grapic designer. I laughed when she told me of her passion for computers and art. So we were married on wednesday August 8th 2002 in the afternoon, in the desert, only our friends and families were present, it was small but beautiful, we danced under the stars for our first dance.   
I remeber the day she told me i was going to be a daddy, i was elated, i was on cloud nine the entire day, people at work thought i was nuts. I was so happy, 7 months later our first daughter Linda was born. Now she's 6 months pregnant with our 4th child.  
  
Linda Elizabeth or Lindy for short was born on march 19th 2008 at 2:10 am in the morning. She was a peaceful baby, slept the whole night hardly ever cried, she was definatly my child, But her looks were purely her mother with the exception of having Black hair instead of blonde. She is now 7 with long black curly hair, she has her mothers blue eyes, and nose, and my ears and lips. Her favorite books are the Harry Potter series which she has read four times.Did i mention she's a hybrid, so she learns faster than other children. She loves to paint pictures on her walls using her powers. Her favorite food is her Grams's Lasagna. She loves to sit in the kitchen on weekends and help her mother with dinner. She has a small crush on Caleb Gurien. Who is just like his mother, such a bookworm and in love with science yet also can be as stuborn as his daddy, he is 2 years older than Lindy. I swear they'll get married some day or at least thats what His mother and i say.She's my first baby, a daddy's girl.  
  
I look across the table to my second daughter she is contintaly drawing a bright pink chicken with blue feet and a purple sky.  
  
Holly Marielle came into this world on September 23th 2010 at 4:00 in the afternoon. She sure made an entrance, she's got some set of lungs on her. She has blond curls like her mother with my green eyes, and my nose and her mom's lips, ears and smirk. She has a temper that can scare a grown man. A sweet side that can melt even the coldest man's heart, and a mischevious streak a mile long. She is only 5 and already i know she is going to be destined to be famous someday, she inherited her mothers talent for singing. Her favorite movie is Alice in Wonderland, Her favorite Book is Miss Spider's Wedding, and her favorite song is Yellow Submerine which she learned off a Raffi tape that her Auntie Ria gave her. She loves to get attention on saturday mornings i can find her and my wife singing together in the kitchen as they make pancakes. She is my little princess.  
  
I look at the end of the table at my youngest daughter as she sits making a really pretty picture of colors.  
  
Hope James was born on October 13th 2012 at 12:28 in the afternoon. I laughed when my wife said she told me what she wanted our child's middle name to be, Jim was very honored.She has short black curly hair, teal eyes that change from blue, to green depending on her mood.She is only 3 years old. She is the artist of the family, She is always drawing, painting, or making stuff out of playdoh. Her favorite Stuffed animal is her Giraffe which her aunt Izzie and Uncle Ky gave her. Her favorite book is book with pictures of fairies and a small story on a princess fairy. For halloween she dressed up like a fairy. When we were decorating her room she toddled in and touched the cover, then the walls and made it apear larger on her wall. She is my little fairy queen.  
  
and finally Avery Charlotte will be born in 3 months. She will be my 4th daughter. My fifth Angel. All my girls have me wrapped around their tiny fingers. I would do anything for them. They are my world.  
  
(The black haired man flashed his wife a grin.)  
"Hey babe, morning" she says as she waddles over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile and tell her i love her and that the food smells great. Then i go and kiss my daughters good morning.Then walk back over to my wife and hug her from behind.  
"Tess, Sweetie why don't you go sit, and let me finish you shouldn't be on your feet for so long" i tell her and kiss her cheek as she nods and sits at the table with the girls. God my Life is great.  
  
(Camra zooms out of the house and zooms farther away from the house and as the camra passes the mail box, you see the name ' Whitman' on the side.  
  
THE END  
Please Review, i would love to hear what you thought of this. Thanx  
  
  
  



End file.
